24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 6: 12:00am-1:00am
| code = 6AFF19 | author = Joel Surnow & Michael Loceff| director = Brad Turner}} Noah Daniels and his assistant Lisa Miller engage in a seemingly-consensual, oval-office romance. Karen Hayes is forced to choose between her job and Bill's, while at CTU tensions rise between Chloe and Morris. Cheng obtains the circuit board and escapes from both CTU and Jack Bauer. While being arrested by CTU, Jack realizes that Audrey, though free, was not returned unharmed. Episode guide *Jack Bauer contacts , who is covertly holding Audrey Raines hostage. Cheng explains to him that what he wants is the FB subcircuit board from the triggering mechanism of one of the Russian suitcase nukes, and claims he will release Audrey Raines if this device is brought to him. * removes the component from one of the suitcase nukes, but is then confronted by Mike Doyle, who has been ordered to stop him. A standoff ensues before Jack is knocked out and Doyle apprehends him. * discusses the situation with Jack Bauer. Jack explains he only needs to have the component on him so that he can make the Chinese believe he is willing to go through with the exchange. He promises he will sacrifice his own life to destroy it with explosives after they release Audrey Raines. When Palmer expresses his reluctance to authorize the operation, he responds, "Mr. President...you owe me." *Morris O'Brian discovers helped Jack Bauer get the component. He forces her to explain the situation to Bill Buchanan, who then orders her off the operation because he can no longer trust her. *While announcing the resolution of the nuclear threat to the press, Wayne Palmer suddenly loses consciousness and collapses. is raised to Acting President, and his first act as such is to order that Jack Bauer's operation be aborted. *While driving Jack Bauer to his meeting place with Cheng Zhi, receives orders from Bill Buchanan to bring him back. Realizing this, Jack pulls his gun on Doyle and forces him to pull over. Jack takes the car and drives away, leaving Doyle stranded alongside a freeway. Mike Doyle runs onto the freeway, trying to flag down a car to stop. He finally gets one to stop, and throws the driver out. Jack Bauer is rushing along, looking at some power lines as he drives. At CTU, Milo Pressman gets a call from Doyle, who asks to speak to Bill Buchanan. Bill picks up, and asks if he has Jack in custody. Doyle explains that Jack got to him first, but he's in pursuit. Bill asks Morris O'Brian if he still has Jack. Doyle gets the location, but Bill warns him that Jack will disengage the tracker. Bill then addresses the office, letting them know that Jack has gone rogue and that he needs to be found immediately. He asks Chloe O'Brian to get back to the floor to find Jack despite her deception. Jack drives over to the power lines he saw as Morris notices that he lost Jack's signal. Jack gets out of his vehicle and takes the tracker off of the F.B. Sub-Circuit board. He then drives away. Chloe tells Morris that something is interfering as he tries to find out what it is. He finds that the road Jack is on has the power lines, which Jack is using as a shield to protect his position. He asks Chloe to watch the system as he explains this to Buchanan. Milo asks Chloe why she is back in play. Chloe explains. Milo is in disbelief that Jack would simply give up the component. Chloe says that Jack would die before he does so. Milo agrees, but asks if Jack would sacrifice Audrey. Chloe doesn't answer. Milo goes to check satellite. Doyle is on with Bill and Morris, who update him. Bill tells him to pick up a trail. Ellen Price, the White House Press Secretary, issues a statement about President Wayne Palmer as Vice President Noah Daniels, his aide Lisa Miller, and the White House Chief of Staff, Tom Lennox watch in the West Wing. She says that they don't know if Palmer will be coming out of his coma soon. She notifies them that Daniels will address the country in the morning. She then leaves as Daniels orders everyone out of the room except Tom. Daniels asks Tom about the recording that implicates him. Tom tells him that he hasn't thought about it. Daniels still presses him. Tom says that he is concerned that Daniels almost committed perjury to achieve a political goal. Daniels tells him that the country needs stability, and that removing Daniels would destroy that stability. Tom finishes, saying that he made the tape so Daniels would remove his suit against Palmer and to protect himself. That is still his only reason. Daniels asks about forcing his resignation. Tom says that was Palmer's idea, but also says that Daniels has his support. Daniels tells him not to use the evidence against him should they disagree, and Tom agrees. Daniels then asks about Karen Hayes. Tom suggests to keep her, and goes to let her know. Daniels thanks him as he walks out. Jack calls Cheng Zhi, who is still holding Audrey Raines and lets him know of his position. He refutes Cheng's new instructions. Cheng tells him not to test him, because he will kill Audrey. Jack says that CTU is looking for him to stop the exchange. Cheng agrees to let him pick the location. He tells him to meet at an abandoned motel named the Calderone. Cheng tells him not to attempt anything foolish. He lets Audrey know that they're leaving. Some guards pick her up and they get in a car to leave. Karen tells Daniels that CTU is doing everything they can to find Jack. Daniels remains skeptical. Tom suggests to use other agencies to find Jack, and Daniels gives him the power. Lisa asks if she can do anything. Daniels lets her know that despite his duty, he can't stop thinking about her. When she jokingly objects, he tells her to call the media. They share a passionate kiss and he asks her to stay for the night. She goes home to refresh herself. Doyle is still driving along, trying to find Jack's trail. Nadia Yassir lets him know he's on the right track. Bill lets him know of the stakes if they fail to get the board back. Doyle looks at Jack's tire tracks and asks what is east. Nadia gives him information, and Doyle deduces what route Jack took. He gets back into the car and leaves. Nadia lets Doyle know what they just found, then asks Chloe to pull the cell tower grid to try and track Jack's call. She sends Morris some information so he can help, but he objects to her not telling him first. They start bickering, when Milo interrupts. Chloe asks for Milo's help instead since Morris is giving her trouble. Morris calls her out on asking for Milo's help. Chloe asks him to stop being jealous. Morris asks if there is anything else. Chloe tells him to stop arming nuclear bombs for terrorists. She apologizes once she realizes what she said. Morris walks away. She tries to call him back to no avail. Tom lets Karen know of his progress getting more help. Karen gets a phone call that Peter Hock from the Department of Justice wants to speak with her. Tom tells her to be careful. She goes to her office and greets him. Peter tells her that he was interrogating Reed Pollock after his arrest. Pollock could face the death penalty for his part in the assassination attempt, and because of this, is trying to get off easy by telling everything he knows. Karen asks what that has to do with her. Peter shows her a video. Pollock says on the video that Bill had Abu Fayed in custody, but let him go and that Karen put it in a Blue File in Homeland. He gives people who will testify to that fact. Peter asks if its true. Karen says yes, but it wasn't a cover up. Because they didn't have enough to keep him in custody, Bill had to let him go. Peter asks why it was Blue-coded. Karen says that is the procedure. Peter asks why this was important enough to make her resign earlier. Karen says that because they were under attack, she couldn't let the information touch the President or Bill. Peter says that now that the crisis is over, the American people want to know who let the attack happen. Karen defends Bill, saying that he has devoted his life to service for the country. Peter says that someone must take the fall for letting Fayed escape, and it must be either Karen or Bill. Jack arrives at the abandoned Calderone Motel and parks his truck in the back, out of sight. He grabs his bag and gets out. With a flashlight in one hand and a gun in the other, he approaches the hotel. He goes in, looking around. At the same time, Doyle is still driving around, looking for him. Doyle gets a call from Nadia, who lets him know that he is still on the right track with the call. Doyle tells Nadia to keep working on that call. Bill comes down and asks for an update, when his cell phone rings. He takes the call, which is from Karen. She tells him to call when he has a few minutes. Nadia tells Bill the updates on where Jack is perceived to be. Karen walks back into Tom's office. Tom asks for an update, and Karen tells him that Jack isn't in custody yet. She begins to tell him about Peter Hock. Tom asks why she is bringing up the blue file again. Karen tells him about Reed, and how Peter wants someone to go down for Fayed. Tom deduces that one of their careers will be ruined, and it can't be Karen. Karen says that she can't take down Bill because he's her husband. Tom says that he can't keep running CTU, and that she can't resign. Karen continues to wrestle with the morality of what she has to do. Tom says to look at the damage in Valencia today. He presses Karen to let her know that they're going to take Bill down no matter what. Back at the abandoned hotel, Jack is setting up his C-4 charges. He tests the detonator, which is working. He pockets it, then sets the first charge and conceals it. Jack then calls Bill. He leaves a message, telling him that he's about to meet with Cheng. He tells him that the message he is leaving is confirmation that the circuit board would be destroyed by an explosion. He gives Bill his location. He asks him to take care of Audrey, thanks him for being a good friend, then hangs up. 12:34:33..12:34:34... 12:34:35... '' Morris comes to Bill's office with a request for a transfer out of comm. Bill asks for an explanation, then deduces that he and Chloe are having issues. Bill asks him to stay until the morning. Morris asks to be placed anywhere but Comm. Bill agrees. Bill then calls Karen back. Karen tells him about the Department of Justice, and how they're out to get people fired. Bill asks if this is about if he will implicate her. Karen says no, but they are looking for a scapegoat, and he must be that person to protect the White House. Bill asks how he can distance herself if she is his wife. Bill figures out that she wants him to resign. Karen says that she has to fire him instead. Bill asks who is pressuring her. Karen says that he must leave immediately or else she will be viewed as complicit. Bill says that they are talking about the end of his career. He becomes angered, thinking that she hasn't thought about how this will affect him. Karen asserts that one of them must take the fall. Bill is in absolute disbelief at what he is hearing. Karen says that she still loves him, and that's all that matters. Upon hearing this, Bill hangs up. Karen calls him back, but he refuses to pick up, instead staring out at the office. Karen also hangs back up. Doyle is still driving around, asking why Jack's call is taking long to decipher. Nadia says that Jack used measures to slow them down. Doyle keeps searching. '' Jack calls the Valley Cab Company, telling them about an emergency. Doyle passes by the hotel, not seeing any sign of Jack. Nadia tells him that forest is all that's ahead. Doyle then finds the truck and goes to look at it. He stops the car and gets out to look at it. Bill asks Nadia if Doyle found Jack. Nadia tells him. He then takes her into the Situation Room and tells her that he's stepping down as director. He tells her that he was fired. Nadia presses, but all she is notified of is that she is acting director. Two security guards come to escort Bill away. Bill lets them know that he needs time to brief Nadia. Nadia defends Bill and continues to ask why they would fire him. She asks what is going on. Bill says that politics forced this. Nadia mentions that because of the extra security she's gone through, she probably shouldn't run CTU. Bill already lifted her security restrictions. Nadia is still in shock. Bill tells her to stay on task with Jack and let everyone else know that he is leaving. They shake hands, and Bill thanks her for what she said. He then leaves with the two security guards. Morris gets a call from Doyle, saying that he found Jack's truck. Morris goes over to Bill, intending to let him know. Bill simply tells him good work. Nadia tells Morris that Bill is gone. She then addresses the entire office to let them know that Bill has stepped down and she is in charge. She tells everyone to still focus on bringing in Jack before he gives the board to the Chinese. She then walks away. Doyle puts in a comm unit and tells CTU of his findings. He goes to look around. Doyle then finds a limo, and orders all units to his location. Jack, inside of the hotel, sees the limo arrive. Cheng gets out. Doyle lets CTU know. Jack approaches the door. Cheng walks in. Jack tells him to stop, and asks for Audrey. Cheng tries to say nothing will happen until he sees the component, but Jack retorts that nothing will happen until he sees Audrey. Cheng radios for Audrey to be brought into the building. Doyle lets CTU know. Jack says that Cheng will get the board as soon as Audrey is safe. Audrey walks in with a gag around her mouth. Jack orders it off, but then decides to do it himself. She walks over to him and he slowly pulls it out. He runs his hands through her hair and apologizes for her condition. Cheng interrupts and asks how he will get the board. Jack says that Audrey will walk out, out of the range of Cheng's sniper. Then, Jack will give Cheng the component. Doyle continues to ask for the field teams. Jack tells Audrey to walk past a bridge to a gas station, where the cab he called earlier will be waiting for him. He tells her to go. She leaves the building, past all of the guns. Doyle urgently tells Nadia that he needs the field teams. Nadia tells Doyle not to let Jack hand the component over. Audrey continues walking. Cheng asks for the circuit board or he will kill Audrey. Jack puts his gun away and is about to pull the board out. Doyle sees Audrey walking far away, and decides to ready his gun. Jack pulls the component out, throws it to Cheng who catches it, and Doyle fires his gun at the sniper. Jack is subdued before he can detonate the C4 charge. Doyle continues to fire as the CTU teams and helicopter arrive. They engage in a firefight as Audrey is taken into custody. Cheng gets into a black Hummer, and drives away. One of the helicopters lets CTU know. They get orders to purse and engage, but one of the vehicles stops and launches a rocket right at the helicopter. The helicopter goes down as Cheng's vehicle continues on. The three vehicles split their paths. Cheng has the component in his hand. Split screen: Cheng continues driving along. CTU hears the radio from the helicopter as they go down. Bill is being driven away from CTU. Karen sits in her office, looking at a picture of her and Bill. Jack tries to get up in the hotel. He shoots both of the guards, but is then shot at by CTU agents. He goes on the ground, and Doyle walks in. Jack says that Cheng got the board. He chastises Doyle and says that he was about to blow up the building before he engaged the agents. He hands Doyle the detonator. Doyle then says that CTU doesn't have Cheng. He updates Nadia, and tells her to get reinforcements immediately. As Nadia updates Doyle on Cheng's last known position, agents bring Audrey back to the building. She tells Doyle to place Jack under arrest. Doyle says that Cheng is gone. Jack continues to berate Doyle, asking why he didn't listen. Jack then turns around to be placed under arrest. Audrey is brought back into the building. Jack tells her that she is safe. She pleads for her life continuously until Jack stops her. Jack notices that she doesn't recognize him. Jack tells Doyle to help her. Doyle leads him out of the building, but before he notices her fidgeting and whispering to herself without stopping. Jack is horrified at the sight. '' Memorable quotes * Tom Lennox: (to Vice President Noah Daniels) It concerns me that you engaged in conspiracy and perjury to achieve political ends. I don't think that's behaviour befitting the acting president of the United States. * Audrey Raines: Help me, Jack. Please don't let them do this to me. * Peter Hock: Bill would be my preference, he's lower in the food chain. But you'll do. * Karen Hayes: (on Bill) Well, if he goes I'm gonna resign. * Tom Lennox: Haven't you already resigned once today? * Karen Hayes: I have to protect the White House, Bill, and in order to do that I have to distance myself from you. * Bill Buchanan: How are you going to do that? I'm your husband. (Silence) You're asking me to resign? * Karen Hayes: No, Bill. I have to fire you. Episode credits Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan * Peter MacNicol as Tom Lennox * Jayne Atkinson as Karen Hayes * Carlo Rota as Morris O'Brian * Eric Balfour as Milo Pressman * Marisol Nichols as Nadia Yassir Special guest stars * Powers Boothe as President Noah Daniels * and Kim Raver as Audrey Raines Guest starring * Chad Lowe as Reed Pollock * Tzi Ma as Cheng Zhi * Kari Matchett as Lisa Miller * Jonathan Adams as Peter Hock * Andrea Grano as Ellen Price * and Ricky Schroder as Mike Doyle Co-starring * Terry Savage as Benson (as "CTU Guard #1") Uncredited * Andy Cheng as Cheng's man * Jeff Imada as Cheng's man * Henry Kingi, Sr. as driver carjacked by Doyle * Michael Li as Cheng's sniper Deleted appearances * Dale Dickey as Homeless woman Background information and notes * In a deleted scene, Jack finds a homeless woman in the motel. He asks her to leave because of the impending danger, but takes pity on her and gives her his wristwatch. * A picture of David Palmer can be seen in Wayne Palmer's office. * When the CTU helicopter is "shot down" by a rocket, you can clearly see it bounce off the helicopter and continue flying, while the "hit" comes from pyrotechnics. See also *12:00am-1:00am (disambiguation) 619 Day 619